


Weekend Slump

by gilliandersob



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSR, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Smut, atths, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliandersob/pseuds/gilliandersob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from a prompt I was given on tumblr: Scully gets frustrated as Mulder’s stuff accumulates in odd places all over her apartment… somewhere season 7-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Closing the door behind her, Scully heaved a sigh of relief. The weekend has finally arrived, and for once, Mulder hadn’t booked plane tickets or rented a car for the weekend for some out of the way trip that would take them to who knows where to check out weird lights, or a supposed cult, or…well, aliens. Scully smirked to herself, taking in her quiet surroundings. It had been a long week - one spent doing reports for their superiors.

After lunch today, Mulder had been incredibly irritating, choosing to play a small game of one-person trash can basketball, using a blank expense report as his ball. He’d requested that Scully join in, but she politely, if firmly, refused. The thunk of the paper into the trash can, Mulder’s huff when he missed…Scully was nearly homicidal by the time five o’clock rolled around. Putting her pen down, she’d gathered her things and stood up, Mulder pausing his game of Solitaire on the computer long enough to ask her what she was doing.

“I’m leaving, Mulder. It’s 5 o’clock,” she said, pointing at the clock. Scully stood in front of his desk, wanting nothing more than to leave. She was surprised to see that Mulder wasn’t getting himself ready to leave, too.

They’d gone home together every Friday night for several months now. They still weren’t comfortable letting people see them together outside of work, so they’d take separate cars to either Alexandria or Georgetown, depending on what kind of food they’d wanted for dinner. It was always either the excellent Chinese takeout down the street from Scully’s, or greasy pizza from the place two blocks from Mulder’s. Pizza would’ve been her choice for tonight - they could go straight home and have it delivered, resting their feet on the coffee table, Mulder’s leg up against Scully’s as they sipped beer and waited for the doorbell.

Today, however, Mulder had other things on his mind. He’d told Scully that he

needed to see the Gunmen about something to do a case he was looking into them pursuing. Scully pursed her lips in response.

“Well, all right. Don’t get into any trouble.”

“Yeah, Scully. I’ll call you tomorrow.” They’d given small waves to one another, keeping it simple as they were still in the Hoover building.

Now, Scully was home alone - she’d almost forgotten what it was like to have a weekend to herself. She decided to make a mental list of things she’d like to do this evening: take a solo bath? Read a book? Watch some trashy, guilt-pleasure TV? She nodded her head, making the decision to do all three. She walked to the bedroom, taking off her uncomfortable work clothes. Her shoes came off in a hurry, being flung haphazardly towards the closet door, hitting a pair of Mulder’s running shoes. She rolled her eyes, then moved to pick both pairs up and get them out of the way. Opening the bedroom closet, she saw a second pair, older than the ones she held in her hand - blue and green, but mostly brown with dirt.

“Jesus, Mulder. How many pairs do you own? And why are they all in my closet?” 

She knew Mulder liked to go running in the mornings, and she’d accompanied him several times. They were refreshing, and they certainly worked up an appetite for breakfast. Scully had been pleased to find out on one occasion that Mulder actually made pretty damn good eggs.

Putting the shoes in the closet once and for all, Scully moved to the dresser in search of a night shirt. Seeing a dark blue one on top of the rest, she pulled it out and slipped it over her head.

OXFORD, it said in white block letters. She smiled, unable to resist the temptation to put the t-shirt collar over her nose. She was disappointed when all she smelled was the Gain laundry detergent she used. Shrugging, she grabbed some cotton shorts and headed for the kitchen to find dinner.

The big black eyes on Mulder’s green alien mug stared at her, creepily watching her as she mixed the salad she’d saved from the previous day’s lunch. Taking a bite of lettuce off her fork, she stared back.

“Now, there’s simply no reason for him to have brought that thing over here. It usually stays at the office, anyway.” She briefly wondered how long it had been sitting there, then remembered he’d come over that morning with bagels…and coffee.

“Sure, Mulder. My house is your house, I guess.” Continuing to eat her salad as she moved into the living room She sat down on the couch, reaching for the remote.

“What to watch. What…to…watch…” she mumbled to the empty room, before landing on a basketball game. Mulder always made her watch basketball if there was a game on. Sports weren’t really at the top of her priority list when it came to things to watch, but she couldn’t stop herself from pausing just a second, noticing it was the Knicks who were playing. She almost reached for the phone to call Mulder, but remembered he was busy. She sighed, continuing her channel surfing before landing on a PBS documentary.

Finishing her salad, she put the bowl on the coffee table in front of her and stretched out on the couch, taking full advantage of all the room she had. Mulder’s lanky form normally took up most of the room, Scully usually being the foot rest on which Mulder’s sock-covered feet chose to end their days on more than one occasion. She didn’t mind, though. The couch was too big, now, it seemed. She felt chilly, so she pulled the afghan off the back of the couch - the one that used to reside at Mulder’s. Scully mentioned one time that she really liked it. she’d only meant that she liked it because she used it at his place. They liked to curl underneath it like cats and discuss whatever came to mind. Usually these small, intimate discussions turned into make-out sessions that made her feel sixteen again, but sometimes they simply fell asleep, spooned against one another on the green leather sofa.

Scully had been surprised to note one Friday night a few weeks ago that Mulder brought the blanket to work in his car, bringing it out when they’d gotten to her place for the weekend.

Scully didn’t feel like being alone anymore, suddenly the empty apartment was too quiet. Mulder wasn’t trying to talk her into watching a UFO documentary on National Geographic; he wasn’t in the kitchen fishing for food even though they’d just had dinner. They didn’t have their heads together, bent over case files or crime scene photos. They weren’t piled on top of one another, Scully with her legs wrapped around Mulder’s waist as he kissed her throat.

“Eurgh…” Scully groaned, covering her face with the blanket.

This spending-the-weekend-together thing had become such a habit.

She didn’t hesitate to pick up the phone and dial his number. Damn whatever case he was working on. It could wait.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Weekend Slump Part 1 - Scully makes that call to Mulder.  
> \-----------------------

“Scully, hey.” Mulder answered the call, his voice partially muffled.

“What are you doing, Mulder?” Scully’s voice was light, curious. She gripped the phone tightly, her nerves jittery. 

“Just doing some research. Frohike things he may have found some information on those coins that came across our desk – they appear to be made of an unknown element – a metal we have yet to find here on earth.” Mulder’s voice was excited; he was clearly enjoying his Friday night. 

Scully didn’t care about the coins, or what they were made of. She was bored, and her apartment was quiet. She’d gotten used to having Mulder around on Friday nights. 

“Oh. Okay, well, I’ll let you go…” Scully said, regretting that she hadn’t even bothered to come up with an excuse to call him beforehand. 

“You can come here, Scully, if you’re bored.”

“I’m not bored. Just…the show I was watching is over so…” she trailed off, searching for something to keep him on the phone. She saw the newspaper on the coffee table and grabbed it, turning to the crossword  
puzzle. “I need your help.” 

“With what?” Mulder had no idea she was so flustered; he completely at ease with this weird conversation. Scully licked her lips, searching frantically for a crossword clue she could ask Mulder about. Finally, she spotted one.

“What’s a five letter word for “eccentric” – starts with a ‘K’?”

Mulder didn’t say anything for a second, and Scully felt her face flush. What a dumb thing to say. How desperate for his company was she? Clearly, she admonished herself, she needed a life.

“Um…eccentric….K….” Mulder thought it out, murmuring to himself as he thought it over. Scully knew the answer, but waited for him to say it. 

“Kooky. That fits, right?” 

Scully sighed. It was too easy. They’d hang up now and that was it. Her Friday night was again solitary, devoid of greasy food, bad movies and…Mulder’s hands as they slid through her hair, his legs as they were tangled up with hers, a sleepy silence hanging in the air. She sighed into the receiver, certain that he’d heard her frustration, and threw caution to the wind.

“You almost done there, Mulder?” 

“Um…I guess.” She heard the smile in his voice. He was toying with her now. Damn him! She imagined him leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, the phone tucked between his shoulder and ear. 

“Well, when you get finished with the coins…”

“I’ll be there in half an hour, Scully.”

The line went dead, and Scully buried her head in the blanket, ashamed of her behavior. It was desperate and awkward and…not at all like her. But, thankfully, she thought, he didn’t seem to mind.

The knock on her door made her jump. She’d been dozing off, much to her amazement. The adrenaline rush after getting off the phone with Mulder hadn’t lasted long. She’d zoned out to a nature documentary and had entered the lucid dream state – she was driving Mulder through a series of ever-increasingly narrow tunnels. Weird, she thought, as she got up to get the door.  
Mulder came in wearing the same suit he’d worn all day, and all she wanted to do was take it off. Instead, she clasped her hands back and smiled demurely, hiding her true intentions.

“I brought some leftovers from the Gunmen’s kitchen – Frohike made pizza.”

“Thanks, let’s heat it up; the salad I ate earlier wasn’t very filling.” 

She took the pizza and walked to the kitchen, taking out paper plates. Placing a few slices on each one, she stuck them in the microwave.

“Did you finish that crossword puzzle?”

This caught her off guard – she’d forgotten all about it. 

“Oh…no. I just…I lost interest. It wasn’t a very good one.” She’d only looked at the one clue, and had immediately tossed it aside after they’d hung up the phone. 

Mulder only nodded, taking off his suit jacket and laying it over one of her kitchen chairs. When he reached up to loosen his tie, Scully had to turn away. She walked to her bedroom, reaching into the drawer that was becoming increasingly full of his belongings. Pulling out a t-shirt and running shorts, she came back to the kitchen and handed them to Mulder.

“You don’t like the suit, Scully?” he teased, taking the clothes.

“I just thought you’d like to get comfortable,” she replied, taking the now piping-hot pizza out of the microwave. She took the plates to the living room, setting them on the coffee table and sitting down. Mulder sat beside her, reaching for a plate. 

“I don’t know why I’m eating this. I had four slices earlier.”

Scully paused, realizing she didn’t really want it, either. 

“We don’t have to eat it now…” she said, giving Mulder a coy look. She noticed that the clothes she’d retrieved earlier sat next to Mulder. She pulled the shirt toward her, and then leaned toward Mulder, starting to unbutton his shirt.

“You don’t want to change, Mulder? You’ve been in the suit all day.” Her hands were shaking, but she decided it wasn’t worth trying to hide it anymore. She got his shirt undone, then slid it off his shoulders. 

“Did you…booty call me, Scully?” Mulder was grinning, watching her move to slip the t-shirt over his head. She paused, eyes wide. She turned her head slightly, avoiding eye contact.

“The apartment was too quiet. We’ve spent Friday night together every weekend we’ve not been out of town for months now. What can I say? You’re a pain in the ass sometimes, but I miss you when you’re not around.” 

There was a reason they didn’t talk about their feelings. It was awkward and she half expected Mulder to laugh at her and leave. He’d told her he loved her once, and she’d rolled her eyes and left the room. Her face went pink now, remembering the moment, and half wished she’d gotten completely drunk before he’d come over – at least she’d have an excuse for her emotional state.

Damn hormones, she thought, as she began to fold her arms against herself, ready to go to bed and forget she’d said anything. She was caught by surprise when Mulder put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her against him. He leaned back against the arm of the couch, bringing his legs up on the couch next to hers. They were lying down now, and Scully’s nervousness disappeared.

She felt him pull her up, so their faces were closer. Resistance was futile. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes, drowning in the sensation as she felt him deepen the kiss.  
His hand was around her neck now, pulling them even closer, if that was possible. Breaking the kiss, Scully lifted her body so it was on top of his. She suddenly hated all articles of clothing she’d ever worn. She started to take her shirt off, but Mulder took over, pulling it roughly over her head, her hair undoubtedly a mess. She didn’t give it much thought, though. Mulder had grabbed her ass, pressing their hips together; she felt him raise his hips slightly, grinding into her pelvis, making her shudder. 

They both moaned softly, and she leaned over to devour his mouth again. 

“Mulder,” she whispered while coming up for air, “Friday nights are ours, okay?” 

Instead of responding, Mulder pushed her up so he could toy with her hard nipples, licking and tugging them lightly with his teeth. It drove her crazy, and she could feel the heat radiating from them both now. She lifted her hips and grasped the waistband of her shorts, bringing her left leg over Mulder’s body and planted both feet on the floor long enough to slide the shorts and her underwear down her hips. She looked at Mulder, whose eyes were now hooded, and reached to unbutton his pants.

“Wait,” he said, putting his hands over hers. “Let me get up – we’ll go to the bedroom.”

She stood back, the dampness between her legs steadily growing, and watched Mulder stand up on shaky legs. She chuckled to herself, only because she felt exactly the same way.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him, as they made their way into the bedroom. Mulder still had those annoying pants on, and Scully once again went for the fly, unzipping it quickly. Unfastening the button, the pants easily slid down his legs into a pool on the bedroom floor, and his boxers weren't far behind.

He pulled her to the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling them together in a tight embrace. He kissed down her neck while he rubbed her back. His penis twitched as she started stroking him, a frantic movement that lacked rhythm or finesse - she didn’t have much control over it. He tightened his grip on her body as he began to lower them to the bed. Scully bent her knees, straddling Mulder at his thighs as she pulled his right hand toward her center. Eager for him to touch her, she moved closer, as smoothly as possible, toppling toward him. She took the opportunity, and nibbled at his ear as she felt his hand begin stroking her inner thigh ever so lightly. 

It was driving her insane –she’d been ready for more since before he’d come over. 

“Roll us over, Mulder,” she said, her breath labored as she paused his hand. He held onto her left thigh with one arm, throwing the other around her back, and turned them both. He didn’t realize they were so close to the edge, so it wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind – Scully’s head wound up hanging off the bed, but she laughed and enjoyed the clumsy movements. He pulled her back up, placing his pelvis between her legs, and she scooted her butt down, closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

The room was already hot, the bed covers sticking to her skin as she watched Mulder get situated, preparing to enter her. She watched sweat start to bead at Mulder’s temples, and took a deep breath, feeling her brain become fuzzy. The air had that unmistakable smell of sex – the musky scent of their bodies mingling, coming together in the frantic act.

She reached between her legs to help guide him in, and soon he was pushing himself toward her body. The movements made her close her eyes, a starry pattern emerging behind her eyelids. Bursts of color accompanied the sensation of Mulder filling her, starting a rhythm that stole the air from her lungs. 

She raised her body to meet him, eager for more. Gasping, she moved her hand to her clitoris and began to rub in quick, circular motions, trying to match Mulder’s quick thrusting. The sensation was overcoming her senses, and her head swam as she came. Convulsing slightly underneath him, Mulder followed shortly after, his head buried in her neck. Their breaths came in spurts, and Scully finally opened her eyes, coming down off her high. 

They weren’t talkers, so the room was quiet. Mulder finally rolled over, still breathing heavily. He lolled his head, glancing at Scully. He shot her a grin and grabbed her hand, squeezing her fingers. She was sure she could feel his pulse, booming through his fingertips. 

They each moved their bodies so their heads were on a pillow, Scully folding herself against his chest. Her right arm around his waist, the left one buried between them, she pressed her face against his throat, feeling the heat that was still radiating. She didn’t want covers, but felt rather exposed, so she tugged the throw at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. 

She heard Mulder sigh, and looked up at him.

“Friday nights have your name on them, Scully.”

“Good. So,” she began, her eyes darting around the darkened room. “What’s the deal with those coins?”

“I don’t care about coins, Scully,” Mulder replied, pulling her closer. “Booty calls always trump work.”  
Scully frowned.

“Hey. It wasn’t a booty call. I don’t do booty calls.” She lightly slapped his arm. She felt him chuckle under his breath, and smiled to herself.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Mulder said, now half asleep. “Except maybe Frohike. He’ll be so jealous.”


End file.
